Mon miroir du Rised
by KatherineLou
Summary: A vous, à nous, à tout ce que nous avons été, à tout ce que nous ne serons jamais.


Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais. Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi, et ne leur pardonne pas.

-Harry doit mourir, c'est la seule solution.

-Après tout ce temps ?  
-À jamais

Alors c'était cela ? La conclusion de l'histoire, la fin du héros. C'est donc la seule façon de finir?  
Toutes ces années, toutes ces années à se battre, à perdre des morceaux de moi, de nous.  
Toutes ces années à placer sa confiance en un seul homme, à le suivre aveuglément, à écouter, obéir. Et tout ça pour mourir.  
Mourir sans avoir le choix, sans aucune issue.  
Mourir avant d'avoir vécu

-L'un ne peut vivre temps que l'autre survit.

Alors il nous faut mourir, il me faut être tué  
Il me faut être mon propre bourreau, marcher droit devant, marcher vers la mort.  
C'était finalement ça le sort. Harry Potter n'était pas destiné à vivre. Il n'était destiné qu'à suivre.  
Et moi, pauvre fou, ivre d'amour, d'importance, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai cru être l'élu sans en connaitre le véritable tribu.  
Et les marches de l'école me semblent ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Le temps semble prendre un plaisir à s'étirer pour me laisser le loisir de tout encaissé, accumulé, tout rejeté.  
Plongé tête baissée dans cette tragédie.  
C'était moi, Harry.  
Celui qui aura tout donné, même sa vie.

-Harry, où étais-tu ?  
Et vous, Vous, mes plus précieux cadeaux. Vous que j'ai gravé sur la peau. À vous qui avez accueilli Harry, juste Harry, Votre amitié qui ne s'est jamais fissurée.  
Les murs porteurs de cette vie si cabossée. Vous qui m'avez porté, illuminé. À vous qui avez foncé droit dans le mur à mes côtés.  
Nos cœurs à la lumière et que nos âmes aillent en enfer.  
À nos rendez-vous manqués. À nos peurs éclairées.  
À ce petit garçon et sa tâche sur le nez. À cette petite fille et ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
À vous que j'ai aimé.  
À vous qui resterez gravés.  
À jamais.

-On te croyait dans la forêt.  
-J'y vais maintenant.

Et mon cœur s'arrête. On dit que le calme vient après la tempête. Quand se finira-t-elle ?  
Après Fred, on ne peut me prendre un autre frère, tu ne peux me faire ça. On ne peut m'arracher une autre partie de moi.  
Toi qui as déjà tant donné. Toi qui as surmonté mes jalousies, mes peurs, mon effacement. Toi qui m'as donné le droit d'exister. Toi qui as chanté mes victoires. Après toi ne restera que le noir.  
Toi que la magie ne cesse d'étonner. Toi qui m'as tout pardonné.  
Toi qui te sacrifies pour eux, malgré les coups, malgré les bleus. Toi qui donnes ta vie, ton histoire pour que d'autres vivent la leur.  
N'as-tu donc pas peur ?  
Restes, on te cachera, on te protègera. Ne laisse pas cette famille fleurir une autre tombe. Ne laisse pas mon cœur vide, on se fout de tout ça.  
Part avec nous, on se fout de leur monde.

-Je pense que je le sais depuis quelque temps et que tu le sais toi aussi.

Et je regarde ce petit garçon devenu grand, ce petit garçon à qui j'ai réparé les lunettes, il y a six ans. Toi le gamin condamné à grandir sans amour, dans un placard, sous l'escalier. Toi qui a toujours dû t'effacé, te recroquevillé, ne jamais prendre de place, ne jamais montrer que tu existes.  
Toi ce petit garçon avec ses vêtements trop grands. Je le vois courir à sa mort en première année. Je le vois pleurer en silence l'amour de ses parents qu'il n'aura jamais. Je le vois hurler, avoir peur de lui-même et se cacher sous le lit à cause de ses cauchemars incessants.  
Ils t'ont condamné bien avant de t'avoir appris à vivre. Peut-être en as-tu marre ? Peut-être veux-tu simplement dormir un peu ? D'un repos mérité. Mais tu ne peux le laisser gagner.  
Je vois ce petit bout d'homme perdre un à un ceux qu'il aime. Je vois ce bébé pleurer devant le corps sans vie de sa mère sacrifiée. Je vois ton cœur se briser lorsque Sirius est passée de l'autre côté du voile. Je vois ta peur après la mort de Cédric, ton désarroi après celle de Dumbledore.  
Et maintenant, à l'heure de ta mort, je ne vois ni peur ni détresse. Je ne vois que de la tristesse et la honte de nous laisser. Mais aussi la détermination, le courage d'un Gryffondor, l'amour et la peine. Ils t'auront tout pris. Ne t'ont rien laissé.  
Toi qui as grandi le corps recouvert de bleus et des blessures au cœur. Abandonné, humilié, saccagé. Sans parents, sans repère, sans douceur.  
Regarde l'homme que tu es devenu, la vie n'aura pas réussi à t'enlever ta bonté.  
Aujourd'hui tu apprends et tu te meurs. Toi qui dois encore te sacrifier.  
Tu as vécu Harry, pour partir à l'abattoir. Et tu obéis, pour nous sauver, te sauver, pour faire honneur à Lily, à James, Sirius, à Rémus, à Cédric.  
Tu pars donner ta vie pour ce monde qui t'a ouvert les bras, celui qui t'a sauvé. Ce monde qui t'a accueilli te demande maintenant de partir comme tu es arrivé. En héros, sans faire de bruit, sans rien casser.  
Rien à part ton âme,  
Rien à par mon cœur  
Car vois-tu, je t'ai aimé, si fort. Tu pars pour moi dans le plus grand des fracas. Pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas.

-Je viens avec toi.  
Et te voilà, Hermione Granger, prête à tout sacrifier, tout ébranler.  
Toi qui as réparé mes lunettes pour la première fois. Toi qui as daigné lever les yeux vers le garçon que j'étais autrefois. Toi qui m'as consolé, élevé. Toi avec qui tout a commencé.  
Toi l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Toi qui n'as rien montré jusqu'au bout. Celle que personne n'a songé à regarder. Regarder plus loin que cette élève surdouée.  
Tu as tout supporté, sans jamais te plaindre, sans jamais rien demander. Tu as subi mes colères et apaisé mes peurs. La gamine qui a affronté un Cerbère et tu Cette gamine qui a affronté un Cerbère et qui pleures Harry Potter. Pas le célèbre, pas l'élu. Juste ton ami, ton compagnon de nuit, celui qui t'a voulu.  
Toi qui sais lire en moi. Toi qui connais mes pensées avant que je les aie prononcés.  
À toi qui a oubliété tes parents, sans rien avouer, sans rien chuchoter.  
Tes yeux plongent dans les miens, c'est le moment, je le sais. Je l'ai rêvé tellement de fois si tu savais. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Je sers mon corps contre le tien, une dernière fois. N'oublie pas. Ne m'oubliez pas. Comment vivre après.  
Ta chaleur m'échappe et déjà je sens que tu ne m'appartiens plus. Ta main lâche la mienne et s'éloigne  
À toi que j'ai aimé  
À vous que j'aimerai

-Non, tuez le serpent, tuez-le, il ne restera que Voldemort.  
Si je regardais le miroir du Rised, c'est vous que je verrai.


End file.
